Deux femmes
by titesouris
Summary: Une relation naît sous les yeux d'Harry


Disclaimer : Rien dans l'univers de Hp ne m'appartient

Auteur : Titesouris

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est mon premier OS sur ce couple

* * *

**Deux femmes…**

_**Deux femmes qui se tiennent la main. **_Un distrait et subtil changement qui échappait aux yeux de tous, sauf aux miens. Peut être parce que ce changement concernait une des rares femmes de ma vie. Une femme magnifique meurtrie par la guerre, détruite par sa rupture. Cette femme que j'aimais comme une sœur, retrouvait enfin le sourire. La voir sourire, l'entendre rire à nouveau, était pour moi, le plus beau des cadeaux de Noel que cette année pouvait offrir.

_**Ca n'a rien qui peut gêner la morale.**_Au début j'avais des doutes. Mais un jour, alors que je dînais dans leur appart, pour fêter leur colocation, j'ai surpris un geste de tendresse. Une tendresse dont je faisais aussi preuve envers Hermione. Pour moi rien ne méritait de cacher cette marque d'affection aux yeux de tous, et à mes yeux_**. **_

Depuis ce soir là, je les ais observé, surtout Hermione. Ma petite sœur. J'essayais de décrypter son comportement, ces petits gestes bien à elle. Ceux que je comprenais mieux que personne. Mieux que Ron, avant, pendant et surtout après leur relation. Une relation qui l'a brisée. Malgré mon amitié avec lui, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de prendre mes distances. Qu'une séparation se fasse parce que la passion meurt, je peux le comprendre. Mais piétiner les sentiments d'Hermione, la tromper pour ensuite la quitter comme une moins que rien. Cela je ne le comprends pas, ni même l'envisage.

_  
__**Là où le doute s'installe. C'est que ce geste se fasse sous la table.**_Nous passions pratiquement nos temps libres ensemble. Luna nous rejoignait rarement. Reprendre le journal familial et l'améliorer pour redorer son nom, lui prenaient tout son temps. Alors je continuais mon observation. La première fois où j'ai vu renaître les flammes dorés d'Hermione, j'ai mis cela sur le compte de la nouveauté. Nouvelle vie, nouvelle maison, nouveau travail. Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire 'nouvelle relation' et pourtant, c'était ce qui prenait vie devant moi.

Je savais qu'une femme déçue et blessée par un homme se refermait sur elle-même. Hermione n'était pas différente malgré ce que tous pouvaient croire. Derrière sa carapace ce cachait une femme fragile ayant besoin d'amour et de soutien. Elle avait ouvert son cœur, on l'avait détruit. Maintenant, elle acceptait de le redonner à quelqu'un et pour moi, cela valait de l'or. Peu importe le sexe de cette personne_**. Quand elles sont seules, comme elles n'ont rien à perdre. Après les mains, la peau de tout le reste. Un amour qui est secret. Même nues, elles ne pourraient le cacher.**_

Et puis un jour, le secret avait failli être brisé. Un simple dîner chez les Weasley. Un dîner auquel Hermione ne voulait pas aller, mais face à mon insistance, elle avait cédé. Elle était venue, et l'Hermione malade et brisée m'était réapparue. Une simple remarque de Ron et la femme vivante et heureuse s'était éteinte sous mes yeux.

Quand je m'étais levé de table, Hermione avait posé sa main sur mon bras, pour me dissuader de ne rien faire, pour me calmer. Cela aurait pu marcher si Ron avait gardé le silence. Malgré ma volonté, j'avais fini par craquer, avouer qu'Hermione était mieux sans lui, qu'une personne l'aimait enfin comme elle était. Ron s'était tut, Hermione avait pâli, j'avais enfin compris mon erreur. C'était moi qui risquais de la détruire à mon tour.

Le prénom de Luna avait été jeté froidement par Ron. Hermione paniquait ne sachant quoi faire. Elle n'était pas prête à subir les regards des autres. Je n'avais pas le droit de détruire son fragile équilibre. Ron l'avait fixé durement, attendant une réponse. _**Alors, sous les yeux des autres. Dans la rue, elles le déguisent en amitié. L'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir. Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire. **_Alors pour la protéger, j'avais menti. Avec fierté j'ai refermé le claquet de mon ami, avouant clairement, que celui qui redonnait le sourire à Hermione, c'était moi. Moi qui l'aimais, alors que lui en avait été incapable. _**Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire. Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol. A deux au ras du sol. Une femme avec une femme.**_Hermione n'a rien dit, quand je me suis rassis à ses côtés. Je crois qu'elle comprenait enfin que je savais la vérité. Le repas s'est terminé dans un silence de plomb. J'avais l'impression de leur avoir annoncer que Voldemort était de retour.

Ce soir là en raccompagnant Hermione, j'ai senti qu'on était plus proche qu'on ne l'avait jamais été. Depuis que j'avais compris sa situation avec Luna, je la sentais sur ses gardes, maintenant, je retrouvais à part entière, la sœur que j'aimais et j'adorais.

_**Je ne veux pas les juger. Je ne veux pas jeter la première pierre **_Et pourtant c'était sa plus grande peur. Que je ne la comprenne pas et que je la rejette comme les autres. Les autres ? Alors la lumière s'était fait dans mon esprit. Sa famille.

Hermione me quitte, m'embrassant sur la joue, me remerciant d'être là pour elle.

Je remonte dans ma voiture, Hermione a oublié son écharpe sur le siège. La connaissant, je sais que demain, elle va tout retourner avant d'hurler de frustration. Prenant le vêtement entre mes mains, je remonte rapidement vers l'appartement. Ma main se pose sur la poignée et soudain je me fige._**Et si, en poussant la porte. Je les trouve bouche-à-bouche dans le salon.**_A près tout, elles sont un couple, et elles doivent savourer leurs retrouvailles. Que se passerait-il si j'entrais dans un moment de leur intimité ? _**Je n'aurais pas l'audace de tousser.**__**Si ça me dérange, je n'ai qu'à m'en aller. Avec mes pierres elles construiraient leur forteresse. **_Avec mon mensonge, elles seront tranquilles pendant un moment. Les aider ne me dérange pas. Si Luna rend heureuse Hermione, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_  
__**Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux, au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme **_

Partager le quotidien de deux femmes est quelque chose de magique. Luna est aussi rêveuse que Mione est terre à terre. Elles se complètent, s'entraident. Jamais je n'ai vu des femmes aussi fortes.  
_  
__**L'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir  
Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire  
**__  
_Quelques temps après le dîner, Hermione m'a appelé une après-midi en pleurs. Tout ce que j'avais compris au téléphone était que Ron était venu la voir à l'improviste, et si moi j'avais appris que dorénavant, l'improviste était à éviter, lui ne le savait pas.

J'étais arrivé en catastrophe, Hermione s'effondrant dans mes bras. Ron était arrivé dans l'appart sans s'annoncer en transplanant. Il les avait trouvés au lit, et une dispute s'en était suivi. La vérité s'était vite révélée. Je n'avais jamais été son petit ami, elle était en couple avec Luna, elle aimait la jeune femme.

_**Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux, au ras du sol**_

Soudain Hermione s'était mise à rire, au point que je m'étais demandé si des créatures invisibles n'étaient pas entrées dans sa tête (merci Luna) Mon amie m'expliqua qu'elle était enfin libre, plus de secrets, plus de culpabilité. Juste un sentiment de plénitude. Elle était libre et heureuse. Je l'étais aussi. Hermione et Luna, je trouvais que cela sonnait très bien à l'oreille.  
_  
__**Une femme avec une femme**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Une femme avec une femme de Mecano  
**_


End file.
